THE KISKE MERMAID
by Raikano
Summary: The Kiske mermaid...Combined from GUILTY GEAR ISHIWATARI DAISUKE and THE LITTLE MERMAID HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSEN Ky and Dizzy as The mermaid , Sol as Prince and millia as The princess. Sol x Ky; Mil X Diz.. WARNING: YURI, YAOI,SEXUAL THEME, VIOLENT.


GG - TLM

=IDEA TAKEN FROM HIME(MCL)-STORY RE-MIX BY NAKAMI KENRYU-FIXED BY YUKARI AOKU-/17/11/08=

**DISCLAIMER: **

CHARACTERS : GUILTY GEAR(_DAISUKE ISHIWATARI_)

STORY PATH: THE LITTLE MERMAID (_HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSEN_)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon time, there lived an innocent looking mermaid, his name is Ky Kiske. He lived with his family in Underworld city. He was the son of Underworld Queen, Justice who has a skill to see the future through her dream. He was the oldest son there. He had an elder sister who always loves her brothers, Dizzy. He looks cute and gentle. Many female Mermaids like him. His dad was the one who make him life in comfort and made the underworld freed from the greed king, but he was dead. He was a noble person. He was known as the next king of underworld. He was famous with his electric punches. One day, his Birthday celebrated by his sister and brother.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KY!"

Shout two mermaids with their warm smile to the short blonde haired prince.

"Ohh! Sis…thanks you so much…"

"Well KY, Let me know…What you wish for your Birthday?"

She showed her wallet that full of moneys.

"Hmm…I wish I can explore around, I mean...Out of Underworld."

The blue haired mermaid raised her eyebrows. She looks like she was disappointed with that wish.

"I think it's a stupid wish…"

The blonde mermaid gave a reason. Looks like he was knew his sis feeling already before he talks.

"Well…I'm just dreaming about the beauty of the sceneries outside…"

Said Ky raised his hands like he didn't know.

"My Brother…"

The Blue haired Princess stared at Ky with her glowing red eyes.

"Yes Sis?"

The Blue haired mermaid gave him a hug. She kissed him at his forehead.

"I will ask Mom for that…"

"Thanks sis, I don't know how to thank you…"

Ky shook his sister's hand.

"What are you talking about? It's your Birthday…."

Dizzy pulled her hand back.

"You right…"

And the sapphire mermaid swam away. The cute looking mermaid smirked. He saw his younger sis approach him. She held his hand and pulls him away. But suddenly, Bridget rejects her hand.

"Bridget what are…?"

He swam to Ky and pulled his hand. The Blue haired princess shakes her head and smiled.

"C'mon Big Bro! Let's play with Dolphin and Mr. Johnny!"

"Ok…Let's go!"

And they went to the Dolphin Park. Ky and Bridget always went there when they were a child. The Dolphin Park was taken care by Mr. Johnny and May. They were a family who always there and they were known as a family that never stepped away from their park. Bridget always play with May, Ky helped Johnny works.

"Mr. Johnny, how much dolphins there?"

"There are…But…Actually, I have a new visitor..."

"What?"

Johnny pointed his hand at a big Pink whale.

"Look that big Pink tail!"

"That's huge!"

"It's May's pink whale. She found it last night and it wounded. Maybe you can help it Gentleman?"

"What kind of help I can do?"

Johnny took a box of medicine and gave it to Ky.

"Well...She had a wound…We want to help her but my body didn't say so…and May can't swim that far…"

Said Johnny rubbed his tail.

"Hmm…What happens to you? You still young…"

Ky looked at Johnny bodies from upper to bottom. He saw nothing wrong with it.

"Last night, I tried to help one of my tame sharks. I didn't know that my tame shark was pregnant. It bite my tail ….It made me a little hurt when swimming that far."

"I see, well…I will help you sir!"

"Thanks prince…I will pay your kindness…"

Johnny bow at Ky.

"No…Don't call me prince…"

Ky waving his hand.

"Ok…Young man…"

And Ky took his bag and seaweed that can be used as a medicine. He swam to the whale. He gave the whale a food and he used the seaweed to heal the whale. In the other side, an electric eel shocked the whale and the whale surprised. She swung her tail and it hit Ky and he slammed to the hard seafloor. May and Bridget quickly approach him.

"Big Bro! Are you ok?"

"Ky-san? Are you ok?"

Ky woke up slowly.

"Ugh.."

The man with a long yellow hair and black fish tail with dark blue fins came slowly to Ky.

"Young men…are you ok?"

He wiped his hand to Ky's head to erase sands.

"I'm ok this far…"

Ky stroked his own head.

"That's really dangerous…"

Johnny looked at the whale.

"Pinky never did that to me…what happen to her?"

"I don't know…Maybe she was hurt"

Suddenly, a blue haired mermaid with a deep blue shark tail extreme quickly approaches him.

"Ky? What happened?"

"Sis…"

"Uhm..Princess…I think your brother hurt.."

Said Johnny politely.

"What happened to him?"

"he tried to help that wounded whale but maybe he was not careful so the whale hit him…"

"Ohh…I must take you home now…"

Dizzy point at Ky's face and she turn her face to Bridget.

"Bridget!"

"Ok Sis!"

"Thanks Johnny…Thanks May"

"You're welcome Princess…"

Princess and the little prince held him to swim until the Underworld Castle. The Queen of Underworld saw it. She shouted to them.

"What Happened to my Junior King?"

"Mom…"

Dizzy turn her face to her Mom who sat at the throne. Suddenly, The Prince shouted out.

"Mom…Is not their fault…is my fault…!"

Ky act like he knew about what his mom did. He tried to argued her but Justice didn't said anything. She just get dizzied with what he said.

"Ok…Stop that Ky…"

The Queen of Underworld really loves the Noble Prince. She won't anything hurt him.

"So..What happened?"

Said the queen.

"A whale…"

Before Dizzy continue her speech, Ky shout out loud again…

"I crashed a rock when swimming…"

"But…"

The Noble prince blinked at the Princess. She understood what it means so she shut her mouth…

"Well My Junior King…You must know that you will be a king here soon, so I told you to be careful…"

"Yes Mom…"

The Prince nodded his head.

"I won't let you hurt anymore, lucky for you that I had called a man to guide you and to be your new friends…"

"I don't need any guide and new friend…"

Said Ky slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry…They have been experienced."

She turned her head to back door and shouted out.

" SLAYER! BAIKEN!"

A door behind the Lord Seat opened, two mermaids came out. The bigger one has a dark purple tail and red fins. He also has a crab armor on his right hand and he always wear a red mantel on his left shoulder. The other one have pink with red line on every part tail and she carry a katana and her right eye and hand gone. She also wore a white long robe with red line and a mark on her back. They looked so scary in front of Ky.

"WTF?!"

Ky really shock,

"You won't accept your mom's gift?"

Said Justice with puppy eyes..

"I want to, but...they…they…"

Ky confused, he can't reject her mom gift.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I think they are too mature…"

"What are you talking about? A guide must have so many experiences! He is 3000th years old and another one was same with your age, uhm..I think the other one is Bridget's guide!"

"Huh?! Really??!"

"What a…?"

The princes surprised.

"Yes we are Princes…"

They bowed to the princes.

"Ok…"

"By The way…I think I will go to beach with my friend…bye All.."

And the blue haired Mermaid swam away but she stopped by her mom's call.

"Wait..Dizzy…"

"Yes Mom?"

Dizzy came back and she swam to her mom shoulder. The queen whispered,

"I will let Ky and Bridget to swim above but they must always with their guide."

"Ok…Leave it to me…"

And then , Dizzy pulled Ky's hand and Bridget's hand.

"Follow me!"

The guide and the pink tailed mermaid follow the Ruby eyed princess. They swam above until they could feel a fresh air.

"Sis! This is wonderful!!"

Ky said happily.

"oh…really?"

"Yes it is!"

"Well, I will go to beach inside that big rock… watch out from human…"

She point at the big rock.

"Ok Sis!"

"I trust you all…Bridget, don't be naughty!"

"Don't worry Sis! This pink tailed can control me.."

"Shut up!"

"See?"

"I said shut your mouth…"

Said the pink haired mermaid with clear voices…

"Ok, I understand…Bye…"

And the Blue haired princess swam away.

"So, what we gon'na do Prince Ky?"

"Let's see the world!"

Then they swam around.

"Look at the blue sky Brother!"

Ky raised his hand to the sky. They looked at everything and they thought everything was so wonderful.

"Look! There is a cruise over there!"

Bridget pointed at the cruise.

"It's wonderful! I always saw the sunken one…"

Said Ky , he can't stop stared at the cruise.

"Oh..It's pretty with its decoration…What you think Mr. Slayer?"

"It's…Marvelous Prince Ky…"

"And how about you Ms. Baiken?"

"Call me Baiken…"

"ok..What you think Baiken?"

"It's pretty neat…"

In the ship, there is a strong prince who loves wandering around the world by water road. He always wandering with his best friend who had a long blonde hair and his faithful crews. The Prince is an energetic man. His heart brave like a burned in flame and his body strong as a shield. Once he shouted an enthusiasms word, his crews tension will burned and they would work harder.

"WE WILL ROCK THIS JOURNEY!"

Shout the Prince…

"YEAH!"

Shout all members on the ship.

"WE WILL CRASH EVERY CHALLENGE!"

"YEAH!"

"WE WILL RUSH TO OUR FUTURE!"

"YEAH!"

"WE WILL BURROW OUR TREASURE!"

"YEAH!"

"WHAT IS OUR TREASURE?!"

"BRAVE HEART AND FRIENDSHIP!"

"YEAH! LET'S ROCK ONCE AGAIN!"

"YEAH!"

The little prince and other mermaid saw that their ship will hit them so they dive in but not for the Prince. He was too busy looking at the sceneries.

"WE WILL ROCK THIS JOURNEY!

"YEAH"

When the blue eyed prince turned back, They were stared at each other before Sol shouted.

"WE WILL CRASH… FUCKING BITCH!! MERMAIDMAN!!"

"YEAH….!"

After a while, those crews started to conscious about the wrong enthusiasms word.

"WHAT?!"

The ship hit the poor Ky. The poor Ky fainted. The Guide swam and he pull Ky and he dive in. The Human prince was really shocked.

"GOD DAMN!"

"What the hell happened Prince Sol?"

The prince fix his head protector, his eyes closed and he take a deep breathes.

"I saw a mermaid man. He has a tail like fish and we hit him."

"Maybe you are tired, let's get a rest now..ok?"

"Ok…But..Where is Millia?"

"She took a boat when you shout…She said she have something to do. She carry so many box.."

"Maybe she went to trade again my prince…"

"Damn…She always missed a special moment…"

In the other side, the prince best friend was sailing her boat near a cave. After she put her boat a shore, she brought all her box to the beach inside the cave. She put it on the big rock. Sunlight could reach the beach because there was a hole on the top of the big rock.

"Hello girls…"

She wave her left hand to those mermaidians.

"Kyaah! Millia!"

"What item you have now mermaidians?"

"I have some magic dust that can heal every sickness Millia!"

"Wow…How about a Chinese chopstick?"

"What is that?"

"Well, we often use it to eat but I think this can be used as accessories…"

"Ohh! Teach me how to use it aru!"

The brown haired and yellow skinned mermaid approached her. All of the mermaids stared at her. They really wanted to know how to use it. Then Millia fold her hair and rolled her hair on the chopstick. She stuck the chopstick between the fold so it can held her hair for a long time.

"Done…What you think?"

The Blonde haired merchant gave the mermaid a mirror.

"I love it! I'll take it!"

"Hey what is that magical things? I can saw myself there!"

Shout one of a mermaid.

"It's a mirror…You can see yourself here. We always use it to keep our appearance neat…"

"Cool! I will trade it with my item! Underworld fires!"

"What is that for?"

"This fire can glow in every place even in underworld…You can keep this on your hand and summon it when you need…!"

"I have the same things but I want to trade with a mirror too Millia!"

"Well..Don't worry...I have so many in my boxes…"

"Kyaaa! I take it!"

And they trade their item.

"How about Princess Dizzy? Does she want this item too?"

"Well...she can have everything she wants…I'll take two Millia"

"Ok…"

Millia Rage smiles, she was happy because her prediction was right. Mermaid will love a mirror. Finally, the item Millia brought already traded out. And it's time to say good bye to the mermaid.

"Well mermaidians…I think I must go back now…My friends are waiting!"

"Bye Millia! Come back later!"

"Maybe our princess will grant you an item too next time!"

"Haha…You always saying it when I want to say good bye…I was curious about your princess…"

"She was really beautiful! She doesn't have a couple yet!"

"She had two glowing ruby eyes!"

"And Blue hair!"

"Shinning tail!"

"Crystal Fin!"

"Hard and transparent sapphire blue scales!"

On Millia's head, she thought that those mermaidians only tried charm her.

"Oh really? Good…I want to meet her sometime…Bye"

"Bye!"

Millia left the cave. When those mermaids didn't see her, her face was changed into a cold and sharp glance. She just looked like an actress who hides her true feeling under her smiles and laugh on the stage. Now, her face showed her suffered life and her cold heart. The truth is, she has a bad life time and Prince Sol is the only one who can understand her. But still, her coldness never changed. Prince Sol can't melt the frozen heart yet. He only made her feeling better. Inside the cave, Princess Dizzy who hide behind a rock showed up. All mermaids who already trade her item look at her.

"Princess Dizzy, why you won't showed up? She really curious about you…"

"Well..I'm a princess..I can't show myself to a human…"

"You right but what make you think about that? Are you falling in love with her?"

"WOO HOO!!"

All the mermaids shouted out.

"What? It's forbidden you know!"

"Just teasing Princess…We know about it…"

"By the way…"

Said the one of mermaid…

"What?"

Said the yellow skinned mermaid…

"She looks sturdy and great…"

"You know…Millia is really strong…She ride her boat and sails it by herself!"

"Yes she is, she had a good muscle and she also fast on working…"

"She also a neat person…"

"Her Blue eyes are really charming!"

"You know what, I saw her face when she was not talking..It's really cold and cool looking…"

"Yes..And she looks really lovely…If she is a mermaid...I will marry her!"

"I hope Queen will change her to a mermaid like us…"

"I hope so! But she is a human...too bad…"

"You know…It's kind of romantic if a forbidden love happens…And…it will ended up with a sad ending…"

"I think so…I agree with you aru~!"

Those mermaids started to be fanatic. They really adore Millia.

"STOP IT…Let's quit talking about her…We can't fall in love with a human being!"

Cut the Blue haired Princess. Her face was blushing and she took a deep breathes.

"Listen…We can't fall in love with human…It's a rule…"

Dizzy's heart beating so fast.

"We know Princess…Sorry…"

"Ok…Now let's go back to Underworld…"

"Do you think we can ask Queen to change her into a mermaid…?"

"I SAID STOP IT! ONE MORE WORD I WILL EAT YOUR MILLIA!"

Shout the Blue haired Mermaid with her glowing red eyes.

"Sorry…"

Deep on the darkness of the sea, there lived a black mermaid with a frozen skin and long Black hair. He was dumped from the Underworld because he rebel and he tried to kill the princess and the queen. Now, He was known as an evil warlock who love to torment his victim. He lived with his slaves. His name is Testament and his best slaves were a beast that formed as a half electric eel and half human. They didn't have an electric because Justice the Queen of Underworld sealed it on his son bodies, Ky Kiske. One of the electric eel was blind but his body was big and long. When he arrived, everyone can see his shadow. His name is Zato. The other one is Venom. He had a toxic in his body. He was not blind so he could guide Zato to attack someone with his own signal.

"Hihihihi…Look at them Venom…"

Testament showed Venom the princess in his Big pearl.

"A Killing Spirit...We can use it to erase the princess…"

Venom thought that the Princess wanted to kill Millia.

"I didn't mean that my boy...Can you see her pink aura? She was falling in love with that human…"

Testament pointed at Dizzy's aura.

"I can't see it master…"

"You are blind Stupid!"

"Ok…So..What plan? Are we going to attack underworld?"

"Don't act too fast….We will wait until his son make a mistake."

"Well…Let's set a fire there…hahaha…"

"Haha? What funny?"

"You are the antagonist character! We will happy when we have a bad plan you stupid blind!"

"Oh..ok…Hahahahaha…"

"That's too Late…"

"Let's make a plan here my boys…"

And they discussed their evil plan together. On the underworld, Ky Kiske the Prince had woken up from his faint. Slayer was sitting right beside his bed and Baiken carrying a fruit of Manna. A fruit that made the consumer gain a new stamina. Slayer strokes his brown moustache.

"Prince Ky? Are you already awake yet?"

"Urgh…Where am I?"

"You are in underworld…"

"Gosh…where is Bridget? And where is my Sis?"

"He was on his room and Dizzy-san was on the market. You need something?"

"Nothing…"

"Prince…eat your manna fruit…this one is ready…"

"Thanks Baiken…This is great…" Then Ky took the fruit from Baiken's hand and ate it.

Market place, Dizzy the princess cover her body and eye with a robe and a blindfold. She was looking at some accessories shop. When she saw a soft and elastic Bandana colored in true Blue. She fell in love with that Bandana in the first sight. She bought it immediately and went home happily.

"Oh...This True Blue Bandana really lovely…I hope someone I love wear it…."

She stared at the bandana for a long time until she day dreamed, she saw a long blonde hair and a true blue eyes. She also saw little smile on it as the seasoning. She saw a girl with a blue bandana and carrying a pure silver knife with a Chastity word on it. She realized that she was dreaming about Millia Rage. She shook her head.

"Ahh..What I thought…She is a human…"

So she went to sleep. Testament the evil warlock watching on her from a big pearl. When she was gone to sleep, Testament watched Ky Kiske.

"Look at that prince…"

"He is not handsome…"

"Ehm…"

Testament stare at Venom coldly.

"I mean he is not handsome but he is cute...hehe.."

Testament is a gay. He always fell in love with a male. In the underworld, a same gender pairing is allowed. The forbidden to be done is, marrying with a human. Justice the queen had a bad memory with a human. Her husband was slain by a human and she won't everything happened to her peoples.

Right under the full blue moon on the land. The Prince of human was on his Beach cottage with his crews. They took a rest after a long-long journey. Those crews were dancing with the music and they drank vodka. Millia as the calm girl drank the vodka with the prince carefully.

"Hey Millia, where did you go to last time?"

"Trade…" Said Millia with her cold face.

"Where?"

"City…" Said Millia again with colder face

"I don't know that city have so many magical things…"

"Luck…"

"Right…" Said Sol a little bit annoyed.

"Well…Where you sleep tonight?"

"I don't think I will sleep tonight… I have something to do…" Millia stood up and moves away.

"Maybe I'll follow her…." Said Sol on his mind.

"Whatever…But don't push yourself…" Said Sol again to Millia.

"Trust me…" Millia showed her thumb to Sol.

In the darkness of shadow, Zato and Venom the beast watched them from the windows.

"Look at them, we can eat them all…"

"How many are they?"

"Just a bunch of dancing garbage.."

"Great..I will have a dinner tonight…"

"Not now Zato-samma…we will use them to catch those mermaids…"

"Is that Testament's command?"

"Yes…The Blonde and long haired one. Testament told us to hurt her…"

"Oh good…If she dead, can I eat her?"

"Of course…We will eat them all…"

Millia and Prince Sol got out from the cottage. They chat in the beach.

"Well-well…Looks like we have a good luck…" Said Venom licked his own lips.

"Oh..cool…What we do now?" Said Zato stroked his own stomach.

"Let's harm her…Or maybe both of them…"

Venom moved, Zato followed him to move. Once another crews fell asleep. Sol and Millia still in the beach by their self. Zato and Venom use that chance to attack them. Zato appear from the land and Venom command him.

"SYAAA!" Shout Zato tried to punch them.

Zato hit the land. Millia and Sol evade it.

"What is that things?" Sol opened his eyes wide.

"It looks like a Hell…" Millia hold her knife.

"SYAAA!" Zato trying to slap Millia with his tail. But she evade it again.

"11'o clock!" Venom tried to gave a command to Zato

"GROAAAA!!" Zato look at North West.

"Damn…" Millia saw Venom was hiding behind the rock.

"Run to cottage!" Shout Sol.

"No way…" Millia reject him

"Millia..Listen to me!"

"No way…"

"SYAAA!!"

Zato attack them once again. Venom is a coward, he is only brave enough to hide behind the rock and command Zato. He commanded him along the fight until finally, Sol stab Zato's tail. Zato screamed and he hit Millia and Sol, Millia was thrown to the sea and Sol was thrown to the rock... Zato ran away to the sea and Venom chase after him.

"SYAAAAA!!!"

"WAIT ZATO-SAMMA!"

Under the sea, Ky and Dizzy in training. They were commanded to gather seaweeds without help. They saw Zato and Venom dive in, they hide.

"Damn…Zato-samma? Are you ok?"

"I'm HURT DAMN IT! BRING ME TO TESTAMENT!!"

"Hold it Idiot!"

"SYAAAA!!" Zato screamed in Pain.

"That dirty humans…I will take a revenge on this!"

And they disappear in the shadow. Ky and Dizzy heard it.

"Ky…Did they just say humans?"

"Yes…But I don't care…"

"Ohh…Maybe humans are at danger...we must help them!"

"But…we can't get to the top without guide right?"

"I'll be your guide!" Dizzy hold Ky's hand.

"ok.."

Dizzy and Ky swam to the top. They found Brown haired man fainted near the rock between water and the beach sand. Ky who saw it swam fast and he held him.

"Are you ok sir?" Ask Ky, But He didn't get any answer.

"He fainted…" Dizzy tried to open The brown haired man eyes.

"What should we do?"

"Maybe we can use those seaweeds…"

"Ok sis…Let's use this one…"

He shows some healing seaweeds.

"Wait...after that, use this one…"

Dizzy shows Prince Ky a piece of sleeping seaweeds.

"For what?"

"Human can't see the important mermaid like us…"

"Ok…It's up to you…"

And he used both of them. The Prince Sol woke up from his faint but he come back to slept. He was muttering about something.

"Mil…li…a…"

"What?"

"He said Millia…"

"What he means?!"

"Don't…die…Mil…li…a"

"He said…Don't die Millia…"

"My God!" Dizzy surprised.

"You know Millia?"

"She…is…" Dizzy speechless and dived in quickly.

"Sis! Darn…she left me…"

"Zz…"

"And she left me with this sleepy head…"

Underworld, Dizzy was asking her mother to find Millia. But She won't do that. She said that she don't care about human being. Dizzy left disappointedly. When she swam away to the top. She met Testament.

"Hello…Princess…how is your day?"

"Shut up warlock…"

"Oohh…Don't be like that..I can help your problem…"

"Shut your mouth off!"

"Ok Princess…If you don't want your human friend come back…"

"I will find her by myself! And If I found her dead, you are the one who pay for it!"

"Well…I didn't mean to hurt your feeling…"

The Princess left Testament. She tried to find Millia by herself. Testament tried to follow her, when he saw Ky was there. Ky held the brown haired man in his hand. Testament got a new evil idea. He approached Ky.

"Young men…"

"Oh...Gosh…monster…" Ky surprised when looked at testament's beautiful face but in white color.

"I'm not a monster…well..I look like a monster but I'm not…" Said Testament annoyed.

"Ok...what you want?"

"Well..I want to tell you boys…"

"What?"

"Look at him, he lost his best friend…"

"So? I don't care…"

"Oh really…But what do you think if you lost your precious thing?"

"Sad?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"So must I help him?"

"Maybe…you can explore the world with him too…And with human leg!"

"That's cool but impossible…" said Ky.

"It's not Impossible…I can grant you that!"

"Really?" Ky opened his eyes wide.

"But with one quest!"

"What is that?"

"Give me your electric power and I'll grant you a leg to walk in the land…"

"Hmm...no problem…"

"Great…I Love to make a deal with you!"

And Testament shakes his hand.

"And one more…don't tell your family or anyone else. OK?"

"Deal!"

And Testament started his magic.

"DAN-JO-U-FU-SE-I-I-GU-YU-SA-A…!"

SFX: [Cring!]

Ky's tail turns into a leg. He can walk now...But for the payment, his electric power that sealed in his body was taken back. Testament took the electric power and he cast it to Zato, his slave so he can shock everyone again with his power.

"Thanks…Enjoy your life my dear…"

"Bye…This is cool!"

In the big rock, Dizzy was pulling Millia from water. She found her drowned there. She pulled her to the beach inside the cave so there is no one saw her. She didn't want anyone saw her helping a human.

"Wake up…Wake up…"

Dizzy slap Millia's face slowly but Millia didn't answer.

"Maybe I can do something…oh! That's it! A rock! Let's hit this to her stomach…"

She took a big rock and threw it to Millia's stomach, Millia vomits some water and she woke up.

"cough..cough…cough…UHWOOK…"

Dizzy hide behind the rock again.

"Who's there?"

Dizzy kept hiding. But her wing stand, she was frightened. Millia can saw it.

"Oh…there…there…You look like a winged mermaid…"

"mouu….."

"Don't be shy…I know you there…"

Millia get in to the water and she approach Dizzy. She tried touched Dizzy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me human!"

Dizzy slapped Millia's hand who tried to touch her shoulder.

"Oh…sorry…and you are different from the other winged mermaids…"

"Cih…"

"Well…well…you won't talk huh? "

"…."

"ok…I see…thanks for the help…take care and bye…I must go back to ship"

Millia walk away to outside with so many wound. She walked slowly with her last strength but she tried to pretend that she still strong enough.

"Wait!"

Shout Dizzy. She holding a heal seaweed.

"Use this…"

"No-thanks…I can't use it…"

"Wait…no…"

Millia hold her step, but Dizzy didn't say anything.

"Well…I don't have any business with you…"

"I show you how to use it…!"

"No-thanks…I'm ok.."

Millia kept moving until finally, she lost her balance and fell. Dizzy saw it, she hold her and bring her back to the beach.

"You must take a rest…" Dizzy held Millia's body.

"I'm fine…" Millia struggled to release Dizzy's hands from her body.

"No you are not!" Dizzy kept holding her body. But Millia kept struggled and her blood running faster. Dizzy really annoyed and she bites Millia's feet lightly. Millia stopped.

"Your wound anywhere…And I only bring seaweed! This is not enough to heal you…So take a rest!" Dizzy stroked Millia's head.

"Fine…"

Dizzy destroy the seaweed and gave it to Millia. Millia ate it and her wound healed gradually. Millia woke up.

"I'm ok now…Bye…"

She walked away but she still couldn't make it. She fell again and Dizzy pulled her back.

"Wait here…I will take something…"

"No…Don't make yourself busy because of me…I'm a wanderer..I'm strong enough for this…"

"No way…"

Dizzy held back. She stayed there and watching on Millia.

"You are different from the other winged mermaid." Said Millia again.

"Re...really?" Said Dizzy with her shyness.

"Wait! Blue hair, crystal fin, glowing eyes and shinning tail…Are you the princess?"

"Uhm…I-I'm not…"

"Well…how the Princess look? I can draw her!" Said Millia, she took a mirror and took her sword. She pretend to be ready for drawing

"We..We-Well, she was not too beautiful. She had a Sapphire hair and ruby eyes. Her Tail covered with a hard scale and she swim fast."

Millia move her sword like drawing and showed Dizzy the mirror.

"Is the Princess looks like this?"

"Ye...Yes…"

"Well…It's you then."

"Oh….re-really…?" Said Dizzy pretended as a foolish.

"Well Princess…My name is…"

"Millia…"

"Ok…I'm glad I can meet you here…"

"Me…Me...Me too…"

"Hmm...You are lucky, I brought some item. Here take it…"

Millia gave her three orange ribbons.

"You can wear it at your tail and hair…"

"Tha-Thanks but I don't accept human gift."

"It's not a give, it's for thanks…"

"F-Fine…"

The princess took the ribbons.

"And I will show you how to use it too…"

"Don't touch me…"

"Why?"

"Human must not touch me…" Said Dizzy insulted her.

"Those mermaids always shake my hand…and how could you help me without touching me?" Millia answered her annoying talks.

"We-well….I..I think…I'm a Princess….I..I…I'm Princess Dizzy"

"You are a princess…So a regular human like me can't touch you and you can touch me…"

"Y…Ye..Yes…"

"Ok , Young Majesty…"

Dizzy get silenced.

"Well...I think it's not good for a princess to take care for a regular human like me…"

"Uh…I…I think…no one will see us…"

"Hmm…really?"

"Yes…this is midnight…people are asleep now…"

"Well-well…You right…So princess…when I can get out from here?"

"I…I think…After…you have an enough power…."

"Ok…"

Suddenly, Testament appeared.

"Tee-hee-hee…Hello princess…"

"You…" Dizzy's face shoed her anger.

"SYAAA!!" Zato screamed

"HYOAAA!!"Venom Screamed

Zato and Venom appear from Testament's shadows…

"You two are…."

"Princess…How is your feeling with her? Comfortable enough?"

"Uh…."

"So…You are their company….princess…"

"No..It's not that…"

"I can't believe it…"

Millia stood and she run from the cave.

"Millia! Wait!"

"Zato..Venom…after her…kill her now…"

"No!"

"What's wrong princess? She is a human! Remember? They are our enemies!"

"Human is not our enemies! We just hide from them!"

"Well…why must we? We can conquer the world! Your parent is stupid…"

"You are the fool then!"

"YOU..!!" Testament tried to slain Dizzy with his scythes.

"If something happen to me…My mom will punish you…"

Dizzy show a sharp rock…

"Uhh…This is boring..."

And Testament disappeared. Dizzy swam out from the cave. She searched for Millia. In the other side, Ky Kiske was sleeping near Sol who fell asleep. Slayer woke him up.

"Prince…Prince…" Slayer shook Ky's body

"Uh…" Ky tried to open his eyes.

"Prince wake up!"

"Slayer? How u can walk in the land…?"

"I'm a half Lobster…Not a half fish.."

He showed the prince ten black lobster legs on his body.

"Ok…Can you turn into something else? This man will be shock and faint again…"

"I can…I will turn into a black lobster with purple line…Told them that I'm your pet"

"Not a problem for me…"

And he turned into a lobster. Prince Ky woke Prince Sol. When he woke up, Sol shouted out.

"MILLIA!"

"My sis is going to save her…"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm nobody…"

"What happens to me?"

"You've just fainted…"

"Oh…really?" Sol shook his head to made his eyes can saw clearly.

"Yes…And you always say Millia and Millia in your dream, so my sister gone to find her…"

"Oh..You can't believe what just happened to us…We saw a naga kind attack us…"

"I believe you…" Ky tried to cheer him up.

"Really? You are an interesting man!" Said Sol who love a man that always trust him.

"Hmm…"

On Ky's mind…He said _"I can't told him that Millia was dead…"_.Ky stood. Testament didn't gave him any clothes to wear.

"OMG…You are...naked…"

"Oh..what'w wrong? Must I close it?"

"I think so…You live around here?"

"Yes…"

"Cool...Want to join us?"

"You mean to explore the world?"

"Of course!"

"Great! I'll join you!"

"Good! You are the man!"

And Sol brought him to cottage.

"Wait…You still naked…Wait here…I'll take some clothes for you…"

"ok…"

Sol run to the cottage, he came back to Ky with a set of clothes.

"Look…you can take it…" Sol lend him a clothes

"For me?" Ky pointed at his own face.

"Yeah~!"

"Thanks…"

"By the way…you looked like someone I have ever seen before…"

"It just your feeling…."

And they walk together to the cottage. They greeted Ky's joined day with a party. He was very happy but he still had something on his head.

"Aren't you worried about Millia?"

"She can come back alive…trust me."

"You won't find her?"

"Why we must? She will come back here…I know that!"

"Won't you help her?"

"We trust our crews and she is my close friend! I understand how tough are her…"

"I'm glad to be here with you…" Ky smiled , he felt that he can trust him.

"So...Enjoy our life!" Sol cuddled him.

"YEAH!"

They had a party all night long. Back to the other side, Millia was fighting with Zato and Venom. They two grew stronger with electric power. Millia only fought with a long platinum knife. It's long but it's not a sword either. Millia had used her last of the last strength. She was close to death now.

"That's...a darkness of my life…"

"No!"

Dizzy approached her. She protected Millia.

"If something happen to me, your master and you will have a problem with my Mom!"

"Ssseesshhh...why this dumb princess always bother our happiness?"

"Syaahh…Let's kill her…"

"Wait…"

Testament appeared.

"Retreat now…"

"But Master…we haven't kill that girl yet…"

"Now!"

"Fine…Let's get back…."

"Darn…I almost got her flesh…"

They left. Dizzy look her back. Millia was exhausted, she was wounded all over her body again.

"Millia…are you ok?"

"Princess…"

"Millia…"

"I…I think…I want to…ask…some…favor…"

She tried to breathe slowly…

"Everything you want Millia…."

"Tell…my…friends…I'm…sorry…I'm quit...from…this…Expedition…"

"Why?"

"My…life…is…almost…done…"

"NO WAY!! STAY WITH ME!!"

"Don't…make…the…situation…worse…Princess…"

"No…No…No…I just met you tonight…"

"It's…my fate…"

"I…I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

Millia breathe weaker...

"I didn't to do this…but…"

The princess took Millia's knife.

"Maybe my blood can heal you…"

"Just...leave me…I'm only a regular human…"

"So?"

"Is not a noble thing for a princess like you to help me with your blood…"

Dizzy pulled her hand and she stabbed the knife on her tail under her stomach.

"I Love you Millia….I LOVE YOU!"

And she pulls Millia's head on her wound.

"Lick me…Millia…"

But Millia didn't do it.

"I'm sorry princess…I have no noble to touch you…"

"Don't talk like that! I'm lying! I just too naïve…It because…my heart is beating when you touch me! I don't want to be….shy in front of you"

The princess's bloods running to Millia's mouth…

"Princess…why...your blood…feels…so…delicious…"

"Oh...Millia…You drink it?"

"I think yes…"

"Well...Lick it then...It's a command."

Millia woke up, she licks Dizzy's wounded tail.

"Oh…there...there…Ahh.."

"Can I suck it…?"

"You can do anything to me…"

Dizzy opened Millia's clothes.

"What will you do to me…Princess?"

"I want to feel a human body…"

"Do whatever…Princess…"

Dizzy looked at Millia's body that was full of wound.

"You hide this from your friends?"

"I just didn't want them worried about me…"

"You are a nice girl…"

And Dizzy licked Millia's wound started from her leg and Millia still licking and sucking Dizzy's wounded tail. The position was cross over, Dizzy was on the top of Millia's stomach, she open Millia's underwear.

"What is this Millia? I don't have a thing like this…"

"It's a pussy…"

"Ohh...It's really cute."

Dizzy touched her pussy and stroke it.

"Stop...stop...It make me itchy…"

"What was it used for?"

"For peeing and telling the gender…"

"It's really cute! I want to feel it, can I?"

"Do whatever…"

And Dizzy licked on it.

"Uh…"

"It's a little bit salty…"

"It because of the sea water…"

"I love it…"

"Really? It's dirty princess…"

"So let me clean it…"

Dizzy keep on licking, Millia who was already satisfied with Dizzy's blood took a bundle of healing powder.

"I have this…I try to used it last time but it useless…Maybe it help you."

Millia spread the healing powder to Dizzy's wounded tail. It healed.

"Thanks Millia…"

"Well…are you satisfied yet Princess?"

"I'm still curious about human body, tell me everything about your body…"

"Well…I will teach you…"

And Millia got naked soon.

"This one is a female body…the part of human that make male and female different is the breast and the instrument…"

"Instrument?"

"I mean pussy…A female will have a pussy and male's is a dick. This is the pussy shape and the dick's shape is long and looks like a mushroom."

"You have some Millia?"

"No…I'm a female…I don't have some…"

"And…your breast looks like mine…"

"Well, yes…And the male breast will looks like a male mermaid."

"You know about us?"

"I have been experienced with mermaids…"

Millia wore her clothes back.

"Millia…you have some question?"

"Well…Yes…I want to ask you something."

"What is that?"

"How mermaids multiply their self? Or maybe…Having a child or egg?"

Dizzy smiled. She pulled Millia's hand.

"Come here…I will tell you how to make a mermaid egg…"

She brought her back to the beach inside the cave. When they arrived, Dizzy pushed Millia to the beach sand and she slept on Millia. She wrapped her hands on Millia's neck and she kissed Millia's neck.

"I didn't mean you must practice it to me…"

"It's ok…I want you…"

"Ok Princess…"

Dizzy kept on kissing Millia's neck. Millia just hugged her and felt the comfort.

"Millia...Do you love me?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Why?"

"I just met you...my…my heart beating…I…I don't know…"

"Let me turn you on…"

Dizzy kisses Millia on her mouth. She plunged her tongue in to her mouth and moves it around Millia's mouth. Millia kiss her back. Dizzy's hands started to rub on Millia's breast and she tried to undress the blonde haired merchant. She kisses her and wanting for more than a kisses, Made out.

"Ohh...this feeling…."

"Uhm…I..I can feel it Princess…"

"I want to know, what human call this activity?"

"Sex…"

"Oh…Is that as wonderful like this?"

"I think so…But I think this is really wonderful Princess…"

She held Dizzy and she rolled. Now, Millia was the one on the top. She licked Dizzy's neck.

"Millia…Don't tease me like that…"

"I want you too Princess…"

Dizzy and Millia hugged each other. They rolled around and gave each other a warm kisses.

"Ahh…I want to marry you Millia…"

"Oh...Don't be kidding…I'm a female…You are a female…"

Millia wraped her hands around Dizzy's stomach and she kisses Dizzy's breast. Dizzy struggled.

"In my place…Ahh..Gender is not a problem…we still can make a mermaid egg."

"Oh…Is that true?"

Millia moved up, she show her pussy to Dizzy.

"What do you want Millia?"

"Lick it Princess…"

Dizzy wrapped her hand on Millia's leg and she lick Millia's pussy.

"Ahh…Princess..it's very nice…"

"Uhm…It's delicious Millia…"

Dizzy kept licking on her pussy, Dizzy's tongue licked Millia's vagina.

"I'll be gentle ok?"

"Whatever princess…Do anything you want…"

Dizzy use her fingers to hold Millia's pussy.

"What is this Millia? I saw a hole there…"

"It's called vagina…"

"Your vagina there? I have one too…Over there…"

Dizzy pull her tail skin and she show a hole on her tail.

"Oh..wow..Mermaid really looks like human…How about the male?"

"They also have a hole there…"

"What?!" said Millia surprised.

"Yes…Male also can make a mermaid egg…"

"Really cool…" Millia smiled and a little bit felt weird about it.

Dizzy wrapped her hand again on Millia's neck and kissed her again. She put her tail between Millia's leg and she struggle her.

"I felt comfort when doing this Millia…"

Millia kissed her back and she wrapped her hand on The Princess ass. She stroke the princess ass.

"Ahh…where did you know that part was the most comfort to stroke?"

"Human do the same things…Princess"

"Uhmm….It's wonderful…Ahh.." Dizzy jumped up because she was too excited.

"By the way Princess…why do you love me?" Millia stood up and stared at Dizzy.

"Because you always nice to my friends, you always stay cool, you are a wonderful girl, you want to understand my wants, you satisfied me, you make me happy, you are a nice person and you always stay on the feeling you have! You are someone who had a logical way to think !And you are the only one who made my heart beating! Ahh…And you are my First love!!"

"What logical things you know about me?" Millia stare Dizzy with her cold glance.

"Because you asked me that question…"

"How that become a logical things?"

"Usual People will not ask that while someone declare her or his love.…" Said Dizzy clearly.

"And why I am a wonderful girl while another man or girl stronger than me?"

"Because they will not looks like you… You are who you are and I love you as who you are…not you as someone else..."

"If you met someone better than me next time…will you leave me?" Said Millia with a little smiles.

"And If I say I promise to not leave you….?" Dizzy put her hands on hips.

"Answer me first…" Millia crossed her arms and raised her head.

"And I will answer it if you can answer my question..." Said Dizzy challenged Millia.

"Ok…I will promise the same things…now you…" Millia point at Dizzy's face.

"I will not leave you because I promised it to you from now and on…" Dizzy smiled.

"uh…" Millia was touched by that answers.

"Princess…let me kiss you…" Millia hug Dizzy.

"Kiss me Millia…." Dizzy hug her back.

And they kiss each other romantically. Once Dizzy opened her eyes, she saw three orange ribbons near Millia's clothes beside a rock.

"Millia…Do you mind to equip that ribbons for me?"

"No princess…"

"Good…Please equip it for me…"

Millia stood up and took the ribbons. She stroked the princess smooth hair.

"Your hair really soft…"

"Thanks…"

And Millia fold the Princess hair. She made two folds and some pole. Then she equipped two ribbons on her hair.

"You only used two Millia…use all…"

"The other one…I think this one is too long to fold a hair."

"Ohh…I see…Let me kept the other one…"

"Wait…I think I know where this one can be equipped."

"Where is it?" Dizzy stared at Millia's blue eyes soflty.

"At your tail."

Dizzy smirked,

"Please open it Millia." Dizzy pointed at the bandage on her tail.

Millia open the bandage, suddenly Dizzy's tail shine and Dizzy pulled Millia's hand. She hugs Millia again.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Princess…Why, you asking that?"

"Because I will lay an egg…Millia…"

"What do you mean?"

"When you open that bandage and declare your love to me and I love you too….I will lay a mermaid egg…that's how mermaid multiply…"

"That's really simple…"

"It's not that simple…we must do a ritual that you call it sex, we must love each other, and I must trust you and you trust me so the bandage can be opened."

"So…You and I…"

"Yes Millia…We are parents now…"

Millia was really shocked, Dizzy pulled her head and Kissed her. She used her tongue again. Millia calmed down. She hugged and kissed her back. They rolled again and Millia could feel that Dizzy's tail struggled.

"Oh...I think the egg will come out soon." Dizzy's face blushed

"Let me be with you…" Millia hold Dizzy's hand.

"Ahh...Please Millia…open my vagina…"

Millia open Dizzy's vagina. She saw a small glowing egg waiting there.

"Take it millia…"

And Millia take it.

"This is a mermaid egg?"

"It will grow up with parents love…If not…it can't grow up and dead…"

Millia held the egg. She dig the beach sands and burrow the egg.

"Why you burrow it Millia?"

"Sand is soft and weak but when it was in great amount..It very strong and warm enough to protect the egg."

"Millia…." Said Dizzy proud of what Millia did.

"Princess…" Millia hold Dizzy's hand.

And Dizzy leap into Millia's arm. She hugs her once again.

"I'm glad you are a nice person…Millia…"

"Yes my Princess…"

"By the way...I have something for you…"

"What is that Princess?" Millia raised her eyebrows

"Here…"

Dizzy shows Millia a bandana in true Blue color.

"Oh…that's very wonderful…I love true blue color…"

"You know how to wear it right?"

"I didn't know princess…" Millia shook her head to show that she don't understand.

"It's a human things…you didn't know?" Said Dizzy surprised.

"Actually...I want you to put it on my head my Princess…" Millia smirked on the princess

"Oh...Millia…you always flirty…"

And Dizzy pushed Millia again, they kisses each other. In the other side, Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy slept in one bed. At that night, Ky Kiske can't sleep well. He move around and muttering…

"Sis…Where are you? Why you didn't come back?"

And his voice woke Sol up.

"Damn…Shut your mouth Jerk! I'm trying to sleep here!" Sol hit Ky with his pillow.

"Sorry...I just worried about My Sis…" Ky apologized.

"Let's go out for a while…I want to talk with you…" Said Sol understood about Ky's feeling.

Sol and Ky walked to outside. They sat on the beach.

"You said that you are worried about your sis?"

"Yes…My sis was gone to find your friends right?"

"Well…Actually I can't sleep too…I really worried about Millia. Where is she gone to?"

"I hope my sis alright…" Said Ky hope for his sis safety.

"I hope Millia is fine…"

"Out of topic…What are you seeking for?" Said Ky with curiousity.

"What you mean?"

"I see that you are a man who love explore this world. What are you looking for?"

"I…I was…looking for…"

"What?"

"Free…Freedom" Said Sol with burned spirit.

"Who are you all? Can you tell me?" Ky Asked him.

"I'm a Prince of some country. My crew is my soldiers. If you see the word on my belt…You will understand what is the most important things for me…"

"Then…Who is Millia? Is she your wife?"

"No…I haven't declared my love to her. And she just my best friend."

"So, who is Millia before she gone with you?"

"Millia is a princess from another country. She said, she always love a life that not too glamour, so she want to be a merchant and explore the world." Sol Explained Ky.

"She really loves chastity so much huh…?"

"Yes…She wrote Chastity on her sword...She called it Knife of Chastity…"

"Wait…you said sword but she call it knife?"

"Yes…It looks like a sword but she said it's a knife…"

"So…It was long but small like a knife?"

"Yes…I mean that…"

"Cool…" Said Ky Interested with the topic.

"You have some important things too Uhm...Who is your name?"

"Ky..."

"Ok…What is your favorite things?"

"I dun have anythings…I just have a hope for my dream on my head now…"

"Ok Ky…Let me wrote it on your belt."

Sol take his knife and wrote HOPE word on Ky's belt. Ky stare at him. He looks like he was interested to Sol.

"It's wonderful Sir…Thanks…"

"My Name Sol…"

"Ok…Thanks Sol…"

"Well Ky..Did you have a first love?""

"I don't have but I think I know someone who love me…."

"Who is that?"

"It's a secret…"

"Ok.."

Sol hit Ky's chest to say that he trust him…

"By the way…What are you doing if you met a mermaid?" Ky Asked.

"I will introduce myself to her and be a friend…"

"Really?" Ky open his eyes wider.

"Trust me…." Sol smirked to Ky. His face show his faith to him.

Ky smiled. He stare at the prince again.

"But I won't show it to my crews!"

"Why?"

"I think my crews are greed. They will sell the mermaid to the city. Finally, human will destroy them…"

"I see…"

"You have met a mermaid before?"

"Well…My sis is a…"

Suddenly, the black lobster jump to Ky's face.

"Aaaahh..Slayer…"

"Watch out!"

Sol stand and he prepare his knife.

"No! No! It is my pet!"

"Your pet?"

"Yes..My pet is a lobster…"

"Cool…who is it names?"

"Slayer…"

"That was a rare Lobster…Black and purple colored…" Sol pointed at Slayers

"It only belongs to underworld…"

"I heard about underworld before. Millia told me ,that underworld was the world where mermaid and another half human creature live…"

"You want to go there?"

"Yes…I want to be a mermaid…"

Ky smirked.

"You are an interesting man…I think I like you…"

"What…?"

Sol's face turn red.

"Something wrong?"

In Sol's head, Sol said to himself _"I never heard that word from anyone…"_

"Sol?"

"Oh..nothing…"

"Look! It's my sister!"

Sol looked at the sea. He saw a mermaid fly with Millia on her hand.

"MILLIA!"

"SISTER!"

Millia and Dizzy get in to the water. Finally, Dizzy land herself near Ky and Millia walked out from the water. Sol ran to Millia and he hugs her.

"Millia…I'm glad you back."

Ky approach her sister.

"Sister!"

"Ky…who is that guy?"

"Don't worry…he will not harm you. He is under my control…."

"Where you got that legs?!"

"It's a long story sis…I will tell you later…"

Sol look at Dizzy,

"Mermaid?!"

"Yes I am... Something wrong?"

"Cool~! My name Sol..Nice to meet you…And This is…" Sol pointed at Millia.

"Millia…I knew it already…"

"Ok…"

"It's really night here..I want to go back to underworld…"

"Oh..No..I want to know you more Mermaid…"

"Sshh..Sol…she is a princess…"

"Really?"

"Yes! She saved me and you see? Her tail is a shark tail…"

"Wow…Sorry princess…"

"It's fine…"

"Let me know about you later ok?"

"Sure…Bye all"

Millia approach Dizzy, she whispered to Dizzy.

"My Princess…thanks you so much…"

"Millia…I will miss you so much…" Dizzy caress Millia's face.

"Don't worry…I will come to the big rock every morning…"

"Thanks Millia…I love you…" Dizzy kissed Millia's lips.

"I love you too Honey…"

Dizzy's face turn red. She dives in with a warmed smile on her faces.

"Honey…She called me…honey…"

On the ground, Sol introduced Ky.

"Millia..This is Ky Kiske, he is a new here…"

"I'm Millia Rage…" Millia showed her hand to Ky.

"Nice to meet you…" Ky grab millia's hand shook her hands.

"Ky...She is the fastest one on my group. She is the most intelligent crew."

"Woah…Is that Knife of Chastity?" Ky stare at Millia's sword.

"Yes…" Millia answered with her straight faced emotion.

"It really looks like a sword. Can I see it?"

"Here...be careful it really sharp…"

"Wow! The CHASTITY words touch really wonderful!"

Millia not smiled or else. She just stare at Ky who stare at her sword.

"Millia…" Sol called her.

"Yes Sol?"

"I want to say something to you…that I…"

"What?"

"I love…I love…"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

Millia stood with her cold glance and stare at Sol sharply.

"Sol…Give me a reason why you love me?" said Millia clearly.

"Because you always stay with me…"

"Your crew did the same things….why you don't just go on date with another crew?"

"They are male…"

"You want to say that I'm a female and you can enjoy my love?" Millia point at herself.

"I..I just want to love you…" Said Sol scared.

"I'm not a bitchy…." Millia put her hands on hips.

"I..didn't mean that Millia…I just want to say that I love you…" Sol was very scared now.

"What kind of love you have? And what reason? "

"My Love is true and I love you because you are…."

"What?" Millia crossed her arms.

"_At least I can answered the first…"_ said Sol on his mind.

"And what a hell you say a true love if you don't know the reason…?" Millia poked Sol with her left hand's middle finger.

"_This is really bad…My answer totally wrong…"_ said sol again in his mind.

"Answer me Sol…" said Millia.

"I…I don't know…" Sol answered with groggy voices.

"Well...I will not answer it then…" Millia crossed her arms again and walked away.

"But Millia…"

Millia stopped , and she stare at Sol with her cold glance.

"Just stay as a best friend if you don't know the logical reason…"

"ok…" Sol shut his eyes.

Millia continue to walked to the cottage and she slept on the hanging bed outside.

"Sol…Are you ok?"

"Ky…I think…It's…fine…I will try later!"

"You are a tough man right…?"

Sol's eyes sparkling, he almost cries.

"Well…good night Ky!"

And he ran to cottage. Ky follow him.

"Sol…"

"Ky…I think My love never be approved. Millia is a hard person! Once I wrong when talking with her…She hates me…"

"There must be a reason Sol…."

"Broken heart…I can't hold it…This is the first time…"

"Sol…Everyone have their own red thread…"

"Red thread?"

"Yes…He or she will have their own couple. When you have a broken heart, he or she is not your red thread…"

"I think so…"

Ky hug Sol. Sol shocked and his heart beating. On his head _"WTF SHIT! What is this feeling?! Am I a Gay?!"_

"Sol…You know…I was interested with you…"

"Uhh…"

"I think you are my red thread…"

Now Sol really shock, His heart beating faster. He was Kissed Sol's neck.

"Ky…What are you doing?!"

"I just want to cheer you up."

"Huh?"

"This is how I cheer someone who had a broken heart."

"Really??"

"Yes…but my sis…She never had a broken heart…"

"Wait…you said sis when the mermaid come…is she really your sis?"

"Yes…She is…"

"You are a mermaid?"

"I used to be a mermaid…."

"If your sis is a princess...you are a…"

"Prince…"

"I can't believe it…!"

"I had the prove of it!"

"Prove it!"

"Well…Tomorrow…Let's go to underworld!"

"ok!"

Next day in the morning, Ky and Sol were prepared to go to Underworld. Suddenly, Dizzy appear.

"Ky?! Where are you going with those tools?!"

"We wanted to go to underworld…"

"Are you Crazy?! Mom will kill you in that form…!!"

"But, Sis…I want to prove myself as a mermaid to Sol!"

"Ky…"

Sol look at Dizzy,

"Oh..there..mermaid…I mean..princess…"

"You want a prove of Ky as a mermaid?"

"Yes…"

"I'm the prove of him! See? He is my brother…"

"Ok…Well…are we cancel our journey?"

Ky and Dizzy look at each other, Dizzy stare at Ky with an angry glance. She whispered to Ky.

"Ky…You must explain this to me!"

"ok…I exchange this leg with my electric punch..with a warlock"

"That's..bad! I must say this to Mom…"

"No..please…"

"Why you exchange it?"

"I want to have a jouney around the world…"

"Mom can do the same things…"

"But she will never hear me…"

"Ky…"

"Ok…Can I ask Sol to go with me?"

"No…You can't taking care of him…"

"But…"

"I said no…"

"Sis…trust me…I can help myself…I want to show Sol Underworld!"

"You are the underworld pillars Ky….Don't make a trouble…"

"Ohh…darn…Sis…please….ok?"

"Whatever…but I'm not the one who responsible at you!"

"Deal! Let's go Sol!"

"Wait! The Oxygen?"

"Ha! I will show you the trick!"

Ky and Sol jump to the sea. Dizzy look at Millia that still sleeping in the swinging bed in front of the cottage. She was day dreaming. Unfortunately, one of Sol's crew jumped to her and catch her.

"Kyaahh…"

"Mermaid will be very expensive in city..I will be rich in no time…"

"Get off or I will smack you!"

"Wow…will you smack with your breast?"

"if you want me to I do…"

"Cool…I have a bitch for me now…"

He hold Dizzy and put her in to a big bag.

"Let me go!"

"Stop struggle my money…I was sick with Millia's trade tools…"

And he fold it. He hid her in the big cave near cottage.

"Stay here..I will rape you at night and sell you..money~!"

"let me go! I'm not Money!"

And he left her. Millia woke up from her slept. She take a boat and gone to the big rock where those mermaid gathered together.

"Hello Mermaids…How are you?"

"Millia!"

"Ahh…I can't help myself to stop thinking about you…"

"Well…Where is your princess?"

"I don't know…she didn't come today…"

"Maybe she was busy…"

"Taking care princes?"

"princes always stand alone…he is a great man aru.."

"Jam..You like him?"

"Ahh..it's not like that…"

Millia smile,

"Mermaids..I didn't bring any item today…just come to visit you all…"

"Ohh…Millia…why you are so nice?"

One of mermaid hug Millia.

"And why you looks charming?"

The other mermaids started to hug her. One by one, but not to Jam.

"Wow..Millia..you are so popular aru…"

"Thanks Jam…"

The blonde haired merchant said to herself, _"They all really beautiful…I have many cute boys and mermaids around me…but why…why…why only princess Dizzy who make my heart beating…?Could it be…my destiny?"_

"Millia?"

"Oh…Sorry…I'm day dreaming…."

"Hahaha..you are so cute Millia…"

They jump back to the water and they entertain her with their dances. In the other side…

"Sol? Are you fit enough to dive?"

Sol show his thumb ,

"ok, great! Keep going!"

And they continue diving in. Finally, they reached to underworld.

"Sol…Follow me ok?"

He nooded his head. Sol and Ky stalking behind some houses. Suddenly, Johnny appear with May.

"WOA!"

"Ohh…"

"KYAH!"

"Hmmphh…"

"Oh…Mr. Johnny.."

"I can't believe it..I saw a humans…"

"He is my friend.."

"Prince Ky..what are you doing and what happens to your tail?"

"It's a long story!"

"Oh..well..So what business you like?"

"I wanted to stay here with Sol for a while…"

"Well…ok…"

At night, they stay in the Johnny's house. Ky told them about the story.

"So…you exchange your electric power with a warlock right?"

"Yes..Actually I wanted to come back as a mermaid…"

Sol's eyes opened wide..he looks shocked.

"I'm sorry Sol….I realized that I can't join your journey…my family need me…"

He show his middle hand.

"But I promise…I will do my best to have a journey with you!"

He show his thumb.

"Thanks Sol…glad you understand me…"

At the beach, One of Sol's crew walked out from the cottage. Millia was there, she taking a nap.

"Hehe..Millia..I will be richer than you…."

And he gone. Unfortunately, Millia can hear it. She woke up from her nap and stalking behind him. Finally, he arrived to the cave where he hid Dizzy. Millia sneaking in and she watch on him without being noticed by him. He open the bundle.

"Haha…How the mermaid looks now…"

"I…need..water…"

"Hahaha…You want my cum?"

"Please…water…"

"Here…hahahaha…"

He showed his dick and he was cumming. He sprout it to Dizzy's face.

"Ahh…"

"Hahahaha…"

Millia shocked when she look at the blue haired princess. She really weak and her fin was not wet anymore. Her skin turn white like a dead body. Millia's hand started to held her knife and her face really looks like a hell. She showed her face to him and shouted out.

"HOW DARE YOU SPROUT YOUR DIRTY CUM TO HER FACE..!"

Dizzy opened her eyes slowly.

"Millia..Is that you…??"

The wicked crew look at his back, he close his short.

"Oh…You want to be my bitch Millia?"

"Shut your mouth…"

Millia show her knife,

"Hahaha…You want to fight me with that knife?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover…"

"Hahahha..Remember my weapon Millia…I have a long sword!"

"It's useless on loser hands…"

"Listen Millia…Be my bitch with your beauty or you die?"

"I rather die than being your bitch…."

"You really annoying…"

And the crew swing his long sword to Millia, Millia dodge it with her knife. She was really fast.

"Ah…Fuck you!"

"A dumb like you never knows that a small thing have a big potential."

"I'm not that easy Millia…"

He move his sword again, Millia keep on guard. She jump around and make him confused.

"Stop dancing you brat!"

And he do a spinning sword move, He spin his body with the sword. Millia's leg wounded.

"Uh…"

"Hahaha…see? I'm better than you…"

"This is nothing…."

Millia kicked a rock and suddenly some fresh water running out from it until it make the cave full and it run to the sea. Dizzy freed and she escaped.

"Shit…what are you doing Millia?!"

"Saving the princess…"

"You…You make my Money lost!"

The crew was mad and he attack Millia fiercely. Millia can dodge each of his attack. He jump and kick her. Millia was blown to the wall and a rock fall to her hand where she hold her knife and the other hand was stuck between the tobacco tree's roots.

"Hahaha…I will rape you now…"

He ran to Millia and he opened his short.

"I'm coming!"

Millia kick his dick.

BGE : [Time stopped and the moment rewind [start : he ran to Millia... stop: when Millia's leg kicked his dick]]

And he shouted out,

"Aauuuuuuaauuu…." Screamed the crew , he jump around to ease the pain.

Millia tried to freed herself while he rolling on the ground. Once she finish it, he still rolling on the ground.

"Damn you! I can't make love anymore!"

"Well…You never make love with anyone after this"

Millia cut some roots and she walk to him.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Rape you…"

Millia fold his hand and his leg. Then she torn his clothes and turn it into a glove. She grabbed his dick with the glove. She took her knife

"What are you doing with that Millia?! Rape someone never use a knife"

"Ok…torment you"

Millia slice his dick slowly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH…."

The blood running out from his dick. She slice it deeper until it cutted in two.

"HOAAAAAAAA!!!" Screamed the crew loudly.

Finally, she cut his dick into 6 continued with his legs. She torn his foots skin slowly and she cut his fingers one by one. And slowly.

"AAAAAA…HURT! HURT! HURT!"

"Hmm…your blood looks wonderful…"

Millia stabbed his leg and stab it again, again and again. The blood sprouted out like a fountain.

"AAAAAHHH…THAT'S REALLY HURT! MILLIA! STOP IT!!"

"Let's write my name here…"

Millia open his clothes and she wrote her name on his stomach. On the first L letter, she stab a deep hole and she did the same things to the second leter. Then she pulled out his intestine.

"AAAHHH!!STOP! YOU KILLING ME!" screamed the crew with his last energy, he almost faint that time.

"I'm not…I just torment you until die…"

Millia cut his intestine into 80 pieces and she wrote DIZZY's name on his chest. She torn his chest's skin and she stab his heart. That time, his life was finish. Millia take a rock and destroy his head, she also took our his brain, destroy it and burrow it under the tobacco roots. She also chopping down the tobacco tree and cut it into a small piece. She mix it with the dead body to made the bad smell gone. She took her knife and destroy his body into a piece include his hand Now, His body is nothing than a lack of flesh that cutted into piece.

"That's for raping my love you shit of bitch ass…"

Millia took off her clothes, she gather the dead body and put it on her clothes. She took a small boat that mooring near that cave. She fold her clothes and she gone to sea. She wanted to dump the dead body. When sailing, she was fallen asleep. Suddenly , something knock her boat. When she looking around, she saw three sharks swimming around her boat.

"Damn…they smell the blood…"

A white shark trying to gnaw her, she took the bundle of dead body and jump to the shark's head. Another shark trying to gnaw her too but she can evade it again.

"I will not gave my clothes to you…"

When she trying to go back to boat and escape, the smaller shark destroy the boat. She fell to the seas.

SE: [SPLASH!]

Three sharks swimming around her, she just stay calm and cool. When a white shark trying to bite her, she took a wood and stuck it on the shark mouth and continued to the another big shark. Then she swam fast to escape but too late, the small shark pull her leg. Millia kick the small shark and trying to escape again but the shark really fast and it bite her leg. Millia close her eyes. She looks like she accept her death. Another side, Sol and Ky was lying down on the beach.

"Gosh…I really need a breathe…" said Sol tried to breathe.

"You are heavy…" Said Ky tired after brought Sol to the land.

"I can't swim that deep too long…I need more Oxygen…"

Mr. Johnny hold Sol's tools. Slayer also there, he cleaning up Ky's body that full of dirt and seaweeds.

"Ohh…Prince Ky, I think we need more magic play here…"

"What is that Slayer?"

"Princess Dizzy can make a human breathe in the water for half day."

"You mean we will ask her for a help?"

"Yes…that's the only way prince…"

"No way…she is not responsible for what I did…"

"If that so Young men…I heard some type of seaweed can make any creature breathe in the water."

"What is that Mr. Johnny?"

"I hear it was underworld royal plant. We need a royal blood mermaid like You, Princess Dizzy or Prince Bridget…"

"hnn..Thats it! I will ask Bridget…!!"

Under the full blue moon at the hidden beach, Millia lying down on the yellow bright sand and she was naked there. She open her eyes slowly. The first things she saw is her clothes hanged on the rocks and a bundle of flesh she brought. Millia tried to woke up slowly and she look at two big shark was waiting her on the water.

"Damn…what they do there?!"

"They are my pets …"

Suddenly a cold hands hug her from behind.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my secret beach Millia…"

"Princess?" Millia look at her back.

"Hello..uhmm~!"

The blue haired princess licked her neck again.

"I'm sorry that I bit your leg Millia…I'm hungry…"

"That's ok…"

"I almost ate you…uhhmmm.." Dizzy licked Millia's face.

"Haha…So why not?"

"I can't ate my own love…"

And Millia smirked for a while. She hug the princess back and she kissed her.

"What food you like princess?"

"I eat everything that I can eat…But I love flesh and blood…"

"Too bad, I only bring a useless human corpse…"

"That's fine…I love that one too…" Dizzy groped Millia's breast.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Millia…I love human flesh so much…it's delicious…" Dizzy licked Millia's chest to face smoothly.

"That's scary…"

"Relax…I will never eat you…I'm just a pervert about you"

The Blue haired princess hug Millia and she kissed her slowly with her tongue.

"So where is that Millia? Can I eat it?"

"On that bundle…That's my clothes so don't tear it…" Millia pointed at the bundle where she kept the dead body.

"Ok Honey…"

Dizzy moved to the bundle, she open it.

"Ohh..Tobacco and flesh is my favorite…"

"You smoke?"

"No…Actually, I love wood and leaf too but must use a flesh there…"

Dizzy grab a piece and she ate it. She really love it.

"Don't forget your friends Princess…" Millia cuddled Dizzy.

"Ok.."

And Dizzy throw two big piece to her pets.

"Millia…I have a nightmare…"

"What is that Princess…?"

"I was dreaming that I got caught by a human…"

"Oh..really? What happen next?"

"Munch..Munch…You came and save me…I saw you fight with him…"

"Why you telling me that was a dream?"

"I saw that you torment him and cut him into piece..I don't know much…I was trying to escape…" Said Dizzy smirked at Dizzy and she kissed Dizzy.

"That was a truth Dizzy..Is not a dream.."

"What did you call me?"

"Oopss…I mean princess…"

"No…It's fine..I'm happy when you call me with my name…"

"Ok…Dizzy.."

"Millia…"

They stare at each other. They had an eyes contact and their face blushing.

"Yes Princess..?"

"Would you like…to…uhm…uh..mmm…I…I want…"

"What you want princess…?"

"I want you to be mine…"

"what you mean?"

"Marry me…Millia…Be a mermaid like me~!"

"Well Princess…I need a time to accept that..I can't accept it so easy…"

"Do you hate me Millia?"

"No..No…I just need a time…ok? I will not answer it soon…"

"I'm thirsty of your love…."

"Dizzy…"

"Millia…"

Millia touch her hand to Dizzy's face and caress it smoothly. Dizzy tooks Millia's hand and move it to her stomach. She kissed Millia. Then they continue to made out and rub each others bodies. Dizzy grab some flesh on the bundle. She give it to Millia.

"Millia..please feed me…"

And Millia bite the flesh and put it in front of Dizzy's mouth. Dizzy licking on it first.

"Uhm…Those blood really delicious…uhmm…Combined with a wood and leaves….This is..aahh.."

Millia cut the flesh and she feed it to Dizzy. Dizzy was leaping on Millia's left arm. When Millia put the flesh on Dizzy's mouth, Dizzy sucks Millia's finger.

"Uhmm…"

"Dizzy…."

"You are really delicious Millia…"

"You want to eat me?"

But Dizzy didn't answer her. She kept sucking on Millia's finger.

"I want to..uhm…Kiss you…munch..munch.."

Dizzy pulled Millia's head, she kissed her.

"Oh..Dizzy..your jaws really sharp…"

"I'm only took it out when I eat a flesh…"

"Oh…it hurt my tongue…"

"Really?"

Millia and Dizzy keep kissing, Millia's tongue was bleeding but Dizzy only keep licking and kissing her. She really desirous…

"Ohh…You turn me on with your blood Millia…Feed me…"

Millia take the bundle, she feed the flesh to Dizzy one by one until she was satisfied.

"Oh…eating make me want to sleep Millia…"

"Sleep then…"

"But I'm thirsty with your love…love me Millia…"

Millia sleep beside Dizzy, she cuddle her and kissing her.

"Oh…Millia….kiss me more…"

"With one question ok?"

"Ok…"

"Explain me more about the mermaid egg."

"You must love each other, opening the bandage on mermaids tail and declare your love plus faith to grow the egg…Kiss me!"

And Millia kiss her.

"Oh…I understand Dizzy…."

And they kissed each other lighthly.

"Uhmm…Millia…"

"Yes Princess..?"

She open her vagina to Millia.

"Lick it!"

"Ok…"

Millia licking it slightly and push her finger in.

"Ahh..deeper Millia…"

"Yes…my Princess…"

"Ohh….Ahh…"

"Is it comfort…?"

"YES! YES! YES! DO IT! YES! AHH…"

And she lick it rough.

"Ohh…That's very nice…"

"Don't be too desirous Princess…"

"Ahh…Millia…"

Suddenly Dizzy grab Millia's ass. She shaking it hardly.

"Uh…Princess…"

"You are too sexy as a merchant Millia…"

"I'm too sexy….?

"Yes…Be my bride Millia. Let's be together forever…."

"Is that a desire?"

"No! It just my feeling…" Said Dizzy with groggy sounds.

"Then…why?"

"Because I think we shall get together now….you know…I..I really..want you…" said the princess slightly.

"I want you too princess…"

And they back to kissing each other. Dizzy push Millia to the ground and she opened Millia's leg and lick Millia's pussy. She put her finger in smoothly ,pull it back and push it again.

"Ohh…Ohh…Princess…That's..very..nice…"

"Really?"

"Yes…Faster please…"

And Dizzy move her finger faster…

"ahh…Ahh…Princess…"

"I wonder if I put another finger of mine…"

Dizzy put her second finger in..

"Ohh…That's very good…A little more.."

Dizzy push her third finger in and she push it faster.

"Uhh…Ahh…Princess…that's great!"

"Ohh..Millia…Your face turn red like this pussy…"

"Because you doing great Princess…"

"Millia…I will put all of it…ok?"

"Ok…"

And Dizzy put all her right hand's fingers in.

"Kyaahhh…"

"Millia…Are you ok?"

"I'm happy princess that's wonderful!"

"Do that to me too ok?"

"Ok…"

And Millia push all of her left hand's fingers in Dizzy's vagina.

"Millia..why you use your left hand?"

"I was more comfort with it…"

"That's not polite in your world right?"

"Yes but It's ok if I was left handed."

"Uh…Do it all night Millia…"

"Dizzy..I love you much…."

"I love you too Millia…"

And they kiss each other again. In the other world, Ky and Sol was captured by Testament.

"Ohohoho…Hello Hot boys~!" Said Testament

"Damn…" Shouted Sol

"Let me go!" Shouted Ky

"That's your fault for trying to entering underworld at night with that form…" Annoyed Testament

"What you mean?!" Ky trying to reject it

"This water is mine at night…" Said Testament again insulted them.

"Gosh…" Sol shut his eyes

"Syahahahaa…I wonder if the Queen come now…we already have our electric back and Mr. Testament also have his powerful punch back." Said Venom cheered up.

"Heeheeheee…A war eh?" Said Zato clearly to annoy Sol and others.

"hahaha..don't worry my slaves…I already call my zombie soldier and invite the Queen. Now! Hahaha.."

"Shut up you Bi Shonen!" Said Sol to Testament.

"My Queen will beat you…"Said Slayer with noble voices.

"Oh…Slayer the faithful Butler…Hahahha…" Said Testament annoy Testament.

"Cih…at least he is not a bisexual…" Said Baiken with her intimidating voices

"Grr…Damn that mouth you slave!" Shouted Venom and he slap Baiken.

"Syahaha…Where is the blonde haired bitch?" Asked Zato to others.

"Don't say anything bad about Millia!" shouted Sol with anger.

"Bleh…Human..Hahahha.."

Suddenly, the queen appear.

"How dare you touch my child!" Shouted Justice.

"Mom!" Shout Ky called his mother.

"Shut up! You must explain me about your leg later!"

"Ok…"

"Queen…You don't appear with your soldier?" annoyed Testament.

"Shut up! You turn them into a zombies! I already freeze all of the underworld soldier and destroy them…!"

The little prince appear,

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

"I found the traitor!"

"Who?!"

"The chef! She put the Testament's potions on the soldiers food!"

"Jam Kuradoberi?!"

"Yes!"

"Damn…how you know it?"

"I saw when someone eat her food, he turn into a zombie…" Explain the little prince to her mother.

Suddenly Jam appeared on Testament side.

"Aiya-ya…Dad…Let's beat the fake queen…"

"What are you talking about Jam?!" Shouted Ky.

"Prince Ky…"

"Why you do that Jam?"

"Prince…At first, the one who must be the King is my father but your dad…he beat him at some arena…"

"That's your dad fault…The King must be a wise not a gambler!" Shout Ky tried to make her realized.

"Shut up! I want to be a princess of underworld! I want to marry you at first but you rather to be a human…I hate you!"

"Why you don't marry My sis?!"

"Your sis is a shark! She is cannibal! She eat all flesh around her even the dead one…" Insulted Jam to Ky.

"She never did that!"

"I see her did it!"

"No! She never did that!"

"Shh…Shut your mouth you two….Look at me…I will conquer the world!" Shout Testament cutted their fight.

"I will not let you Testament!"

And they start fighting with their power. In the other side,

"Dizzy…Are you satisfied?"

"Oh..yes…I'm full..I'm happy…"

"I will go back to the land…bye Dizzy…"

"Wait Millia…Let me be with you…"

"Ok…"

They swam together to the land, when they almost arrived, Millia found that Justice and Testament were fighting. Dizzy really surprised…

"Mom!?"

"Which one?"

"The red haired one!"

"Damn…"

Dizzy and Millia sneaking to the land, Dizzy reach the ground and she fly to freed Ky and Sol.

"Sis…?" said Ky

"Ssstt…"

"Ok…" whispered Ky on Dizzy's ears.

Millia hiding behind the rock, she watched it carefully. Behind Dizzy, Zato and Venom were waiting her with their electric power on their hand. Zato cast the electric ball. Millia saw it and she throw a mirror on them. The Electric reversed, it attack them back.

"Syaahhh!!" Zato blowned to rock.

"Hoaaa!!" Venom fell to the ground.

"Come and chase me you hell snake!"Millia taunted them and they chase on Millia.

"Millia…!!" Shout Sol slightly

"Ms. Rage?!" Shout Ky

"No!" Shout Dizzy tried to grab Millia but failed.

"Darn...we must help Millia!" Said Sol pulled ky ran to Millia.

"No! We must help my Mom!" Said Ky pulled Sol back to Justice.

"Watch out!" Shouted Dizzy pull them back before a light shot them and a trident spear fallen to the ocean.

SFX: BOOM!

"That was close!" said Sol.

Justice was flying to them.

"All...help me..Take my trident back!"

"I will help Queen!"

Sol took his blade that kept at his cruise for 10 years.

"I will help you to fight!"

"Ky...You take my trident…hurry!"

"Ok Mom!"

"Dizzy…Just help your love…I know it's forbidden but I see that you really love her…"

"How you know it?"

"C'mon…I'm your mom and I can see what you do everyday…"

"Uhh...oh...Thanks Mom…I'll help you for a while…"

Dizzy found Slayer and other and released them. In the other side, Millia, Jam, Zato and Venom were fighting at the big rocks.

"Aiyaya..Hurry up and kill her! I'm sick of her beauty…"

"Yes new princess…" said Venom.

"Syaaa!!" Shout Zato before tried punch Millia.

Millia dodge the attack fast and she used her fighting style. She always used her left hand to attack and jumping around.

"Grr...Stop jumping!" Growl Zato annoyed by her moves.

"Arghh…"

Millia kick Jam's face and Zato's head, last she stand on Venom and jump back.

"Grr…"

Under the sea. Ky was trying to find the trident, he found it stucked in a rock and he try to release it.

"God…This trident really mock me…Uuuugggghhhh…"

The trident released and it move the rock where Millia fight. Millia who still fight with three enemies found that the rock boulder was moved and it can be ruined soon. Venom take a small blade that abandoned for a years under the sands and he tried to stab it on Millia's heart.

"Aaahh…" Millia was stabbed

"Hahahaha...we won…" Zato cheered up

"Aiyaya…that's so weak…" Said Jam tried to annoy Millia

"Don't judge me that easy…" Millia smirked, she used her last energy to hit the rock boulder and it ruined. Zato, Venom and Jam was crashed by the rock. They were dead with Millia. In the same time, Dizzy was on the way to Millia.

"I must be hurry…"

Suddenly an earth quake happens, the big rock where the hidden beach placed was ruined gradually.

"Oh…what happens…?!"

Dizzy fly again and she stopped in front of the ruin. She saw that Jam was dead under the rock boulder, Zato and Venom also dead completely with their head crashed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Dizzy throw the boulder out to find Millia.

"Millia!"

And she found that her body still completed but a sword was stabbed on her heart. Blood running and she hold her knife of Chastity on her left hand. Dizzy pulled the sword off, hold her and she bring her to her secret place.

"Millia…"

She didn't answer her.

"Millia…did you hear me…?"

She didn't get any answer, Dizzy started to cries.

"Millia….Answer me…"

She kissed her but useless…Millia was dead and no way to resurrect her.

"Millia…Please…Don't leave me alone…"

She still didn't get any answer.

"Why….why you leave me…You haven't answered my question…."

Dizzy stare at Millia's dead body.

"Millia….Millia….MILLIAAA!!!"

SFX: CTAR! [thunder ]

The rain falls. Dizzy's tears touched Millia's face.

"Millia…Don't leave me alone…I love you…."

Dizzy hugged Millia's dead body very tight.

"hix…hix…"

In the other side, Justice already held her tridents , Sol and Ky fight with her but Testament's power unbeatable.

"Damn…He really strong!" Said Sol

"Hahahaha…Are you scared?" Said testament casted his spells.

"Mom!" Shouted Ky to warn his mother but he was too late. Testament cast a black magic who make Justice Frozen.

"Hahahaha..now it's you!"

He warped Sol with a black plant.

"Hahahaha…You move and die!"

Sol stopped his move. Slayer was trying to help Sol but he wrapped too with Baiken and Bridget.

"Darn…" Said Sol regret his slow moves.

Now it's only Ky left. He fight by himself with Sol's blade.

"I will fight to the end!" shout Ky.

"Fools!" shouted Testament.

In the other side, Dizzy cries and cries. When Dizzy touched Millia's knife, it was glowing. So Dizzy tried to hold it.

"What you want Millia…? Did you want me to kill myself?"

Suddenly a soul came out from the sword.

"Dizzy…"

"Millia…"

"Help your world with my knife…" Millia's soul smiles wider.

"But Millia…"

And it disappeared.

"_Millia….I can't…."_ said Dizzy on her mind…

Dizzy hold the knife, it glowing and turn into a long sword with chastity word on the handle. Suddenly blood was come out from the handle and it made a word just like Millia was talking with Dizzy.

"_**GO BACK TO YOUR FAMILY"**_

Dizzy swam back to the place where Ky and Testament was there , Testament tried to punch him with his powerful punch.

"Don't run from me you prince, after you die I will be a king again!"

"No one want a king like you, greed and always gambling…" Said Ky tried to blow Testament's anger.

"Shaaa…Shut your mouth off!"

Dizzy looking at her sword again.

"_**HOLD WITH YOUR LEFT HAND!"**_

Dizzy held the sword with her left hand.

"_**FACE THE DEVIL"**_

Dizzy fly in front of testament. Ky looking at her who swam fast to Testament but suddenly a pack of Zombies and Dark Soldiers appear from the water.

"Sis! No!"

"Groaahh…" Houl The Zombies.

"Get away from my ways!"

Dizzy use the sword like she already an expert. Filling the blue water with red and green blood. Cutting those head and bodies like killing a chickens. Ky jump to evade Testament, he run to Dizzy.

"Sis! No! Don't use this way…"

"I said get away from my ways!"

Dizzy tried to slash Ky's head but Ky evade it.

"Stop! No! Don't use this way! You will fallen into the darkness!"

"I already fallen to the darkness Ky….shut up!"

And she swing her sword again. Ky jump back and face Testament.

"So…How is you sis?" Testament asked

"What are you doing to her?" Said Ky

"I'm not doing anything.."

"Lies…"

"I'm not lie you damn…"

And they fight again.

"Why my sis being wild like that?"

"And Why she kill my soldiers?"

"Oh.."

"She stand alone!"

"Fuck…"

Ky jump to Testament back and he kick testament back.

"Ahhh…Shit!" Said Testament

"Bring my Sis Back!"

"Stop it you two…You make me sick…"

Dizzy lick the sword.

"I will end this kingdom with my hand and a help from My Love…."

"What?!"

"I like that way Princess…I'll help you!"

"Sorry..I won't work with anyone except my Love…"

And Dizzy run to Testament.

"Watch out!"

Ky run away and Testament dive in.

"Damn…Don't dive or she will…"

"Aiiihhh!!"

Two big sharks appeared and they bit testament tail. Testament turn himself to a human like Ky and jump to the land.

"God…."

"Hmm…Good thinking you two…You better run away…." Dizzy pointed at her sharks.

"Sis! What are you doing now?!"

"Just like what I say…End the Kingdom…."

And she dived in.

"Sis!"

"Ky…" Said Testament softly

"Whats wrong? Shut your mouth damn you…Is not the time to must chase her!"

"No…wait…."

"What?!"

"My…Ball…"

"What? What happen to your ball and what busines?"

"My magic ball that I kept on my tail was gone…"

"So?"

"I can't use any magic anymore…"

"Gosh…."

"But...Don't worry…I have some idea to meltdown your mom!"

"Let's work together ok?"

"Ok…"

And they finding a rock and wood to make a fire and melt down Justice and Sol. In the underworld…

"Princess Dizzy! We waiting for you…Queen was fighting with the Warlock…!"

"They died soon after you…"

"What are you talking about Princess? Are you ok?!"

"I said…They died after you…"

Dizzy swing her sword to the servant head and he died. All villager who saw it screamed.

"Run…run…run from this Kingdom…run for your life…"

Two big sharks appear again and they eat everyone who trying to run from the underworld.

"Princess Dizzy…Don't kill me!"

Said one of servant.

"Are you beg for your life?"

"Yes! Don't kill me…!!"

"Me…Me…and me…why you don't say 'us'?"

And she swing her sword again and cut the servant into piece. Then the other servants appeared again and beg for their life.

"Princess Dizzy! Stop Killing us!"

"Hmmm…why you said us not they?"

And she swing her sword again. All of them was dead in one swing.

"To all Mermaid, Human, and every creature in this world…"

She shouted out and she rise her sword.

"…With This sword…I will show you how much greed and egoistic are you!"

Suddenly, a thousand sharks appear from all seas. From the biggest until the smallest.

"GOD! Look at that sharks…."

"They really looks fierce…"

Those sharks making a line around Underworld neatly start from the smallest in front and the biggest in the last line.

"Now…Your life depend on the answer of the wise!"

And they gathering scholar from the university.

"Now…You must answer…"

Dizzy put down her sword.

"Who will be the King or Queen of this underworld if Justice or Testament was dead?"

"Princess Dizzy!"

Dizzy rise her sword a little, the smallest shark run to them and eat those babies. They separate the baby bodies into a pieces and it make the blood blown up from their bodies. They also ate those eggs.

"Wrong answer…Next…"

"Prince Ky…"

"Wrong again!"

She raised her sword a little more. The second line swim and they eat those children under 5 years old and they torn the skin and leave the bones.

"Next…?"

"Prince Bridget!"

"Wrong answer…"

And Dizzy rise a little more, the third line swam and eat those child under 10 years old.

"Stop it Sis!"

Ky appear with Justice, Testament and Sol.

"Ky…"

"Sis stop it….Mom and Testament are here…"

"Huh…they are not wise…they must be dead…" said Dizzy clearly.

"Dizzy..." Called Justice.

"Stop calling my name Mom…I'm not your good child anymore, love make me blind…"

"That's why I won't you fell in love with human."

"Shut Up! You lie to me! YOU ACCEPT MY LOVE TO HER LAST TIME!!"

Dizzy point at her mom and suddenly Undine and Necro appeared and rush to Justice and Testament.

"Sis! What are you doing? She is your own mom!"

"Shut your mouth or I will kill them…"

Ky stopped.

"Now..answer me…Who will be the King or Queen after Justice? And you sure that he/she will be wise enough to be a lord?"

Everyone silent.

"I said ANSWER ME!"

Dizzy rise her hand a little more and the fourth line move.

"STOP!"

Dizzy stop the fourth line.

"I will be the King!"

Said Ky.

"But Prince, we already answer you and it's a wrong answer…!" shout one of servant.

"The correct answer is point at yourself…"

Dizzy smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"You sure that you wise enough?"

"I can't judge myself yet but I try to be a wise King…"

"Who will guide you? A wise king need someone to help them guide his minions?"

"I will joined union with Sol!"

"WTF?!" said Sol slightly surprised

"Interesting….Can I trust you?"

"I hope you can trust me Sis!"

"Correct answer…"

And she put down her sword, all sharks gathering those corpse and move away.

"Good Job Ky…" Said Sol showed his thumb.

"Hehe…" Ky smiled.

"And Thanks…Millia's sword…" Said Sol

"What you mean?" Asked Ky

"Yes..Now..Dizzy hold Millia's sword on her left hand…"

Sol pointed at Dizzy's left hand.

"Sis…."

Dizzy stared at the sword. She cries and she nodded her head.

"Well…It's my sword now."

And she left. Ky and Sol staring at each other. They feel that there is something different to her. On the darkness of night, Dizzy was on her secret place. She hug the dead Millia.

"Hey Millia…are you there now?"

She didn't get any answer but she feel that she saw something there.

"I know you there…"

She kissed Millia smoothly on her blue lips.

"Uhmm…Millia…I have done my job…what I must do now?"

Dizzy open Millia's clothes.

"Will you answer me….with the coldness of your heart?"

And she licks all over Millia's neck.

"Ohh…my darling…even you are so cold I'm still loving you…."

She grope Millia's breast and whiff on her neck. Suddenly the sword of chastity stand up. The blood running out again from it making a words.

"_**TAKE A PIECE OF PAPPER, LET'S WROTE SOMETHING TOGETHER…."**_

"Ahh…I know you still loving me…."

Dizzy kissed her then fly away to find a piece of papper. In the other side, Sol and Ky was trying to find the hiding testament and the blowned Justice.

"Find Testament! He must tell me where is Millia….!" Shout Sol clearly on Ky's left ear.

"I Know Sol! Don't shout that out loud on my ear!"

"I know…."

Back to the other side, Dizzy wrote in a piece of huge paper with Millia's blood that came out from Millia's sword and Dizzy hurt her own hand to make the blood running with Millia's blood. Sometime she cry and sometime she laugh.

"Millia…I'm enjoying writing a diary with you…."

"_**WE WILL BURROW IT AS OUR TREASURE…"**_

"You right Millia…"

Then they continue their writing. After a week of Testament and Justice search and Dizzy's suffer. Dizzy almost done her diary ans she almost lost all of her blood.

"Look Millia…I almost done my diary…."

She hurt her hand deeper. She cries again.

"By the way…will you take me after we finish this Millia?"

"_**I WILL TAKE YOU IF YOU CAN FLIRT ME WITH A POEM…."**_

"Ok…I will wrote four things on another papper I prepared….Don't see it Millia…"

And she wrote something on another piece of huge the other side, Testament had been found and Justice came back to underworld save. Punishment for Testament are ready. When Sol wanted to killed him, Dizzy appear.

"Sis?"

"Princess Dizzy? We forgot to find you…" Said Sol

"Oh Please…I'm not lost anyway…" Said Dizzy with a warm smiles.

"So what you want sis?" Said Ky curious about Dizzy's approval.

"If you two don't mind…Please follow me to my secret place…" Said Dizzy with a warmer smiles

"Fine…Testament stay at the prison for a while!"

And the other new soldier that come from Sol's crew that turned into a mermaids and baiken as the leader catch Testament and threw him to the Prison immediately.

"Good Job…Take care…"

And they follow Dizzy to the secret place.

"What you want Sis?"

"I just want something from you two…"

"Princess Dizzy…I want to ask you some question…"

"What is that?"

"Can I bring Ky to my world and having a journey?"

"You can but remember that Kingdom is yours now…You must be responsible to it…"

"I understand...thanks…"

Finally, they arrived to the secret place.

"Ky…Sol...there it is…"

"What you want to show me sis?"

"A treasure of your?"

"Yes…This is my treasure…"

When the rock gate opened, Sol and Ky shocked because Millia's corpse was floating in the ground like a marionette doll.

"MILLIA RAGE!" Shout Sol surprised.

"God…what are you doing to her?" Said Ky 's corpse fly to Dizzy's back.

"I'm not doing anything to her…She is the one who save me…see?"

"Mi…Li…A…..Millia…I LOVE YOU MILLIA! WHY YOU LEAVE ME AND WHY YOU TRY TO SAVE HER?!" Cried Sol very sadly.

"Sol…She is not yours anymore…" Said Dizzy softly.

"PRINCESS! BRING MY MILLIA BACK!"

"Sol…I'm not trying to say that she is mine…but she is the one who own me…"

Millia's corpse hand started to move like a marionette and hugs Dizzy.

"Sis…what are you talking about and what trick you did? How a dead corpse floating and hug you?"

"It's not a trick Ky…"

Dizzy kissed Millia's neck.

"It's a lies…Millia will never leave me!"

"Come to me Sol…"

"Never!" Shouted Sol with anger.

"Are you afraid to prove the truth?" said Dizzy tried to motivating Sol.

"FUCK YOU PRINCESS!!"

"Sol…Control your anger…Come to me…"

Sol walks slowly to Dizzy and the dead Millia.

"Raise her head…Look at her…"

Sol moved his hand slowly and raised Millia's head. He saw that her face still beautiful but her skin color turn into white as a dead bodies. She was smiling warmly at him.

"I…I.I never see her smile like this…" Sol really scared

"Sol…This is the truth…"

"Millia…No way…No…"

Ky approach him.

"Sol…Are you ok?"

"Ky! I…I can't believe this…"

"Awe of she was writhe in pain when she still alive…She Is the Great Empress with Tears are Forever…"

Sol surprised. Ky held his hand.

"Don't worry Sol…I'm the Holy Order who will keep yourself alive, I want to chase over the stars in the underworld Pillar with you…"

And Sol opened her eyes wider, his face turn red. He really surprised now. In his head is _"DAMN! I'M A REAL YAOI NOW! I'M TOO SEXY AS A YAOI!BUT I LOVE KY!"_

"Sol, Ky…I need your help…"

"What is that Princess?"

"Please throw this sword as high as you can!"

"And then?"

"After I finish my poem…please close the rock and shout these words to all people you know…"

"Ok…" Said Sol and Ky clearly.

"I trust you…"

Dizzy gave Sol the sword. Then she moved to the Rock and she slept on Millia's corpse.

"Ready?"

"Just throw when I started my poem…"

"Ok…"

Dizzy take a deep breathes.

"**I** am, the one who drown myself In Pain…"

Sol swings the sword and threw it. Dizzy took a deep breathe again and shout her poem.

**L**ife in the shadow of my heart,  
**O**wn the awe of nothing,  
**V**ictim of Lies and suffer,  
**E**motion of my heart is a darkness…

**M**ine on my own cave of sins,  
**Y**elling to the death angel who came from my heart.

**M**issing myself in the light of Innocent,  
**I** have tried to…  
**L**ead myself to the blind love,  
**L**ie with my own heart.  
**I** won't life in this pain,  
**A**s my beloved one, please take me away with you...**Forever**...

Ky clap his hand,

"That was a good poem sis…"

"Thanks...Take care yourself from now Ky…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

Suddenly a sword fell from the skies and stab Dizzy at her back and she have the same wound as Millia's wound.

"I want to always be with Millia…Forever Ky…"

And Dizzy kissed Millia on her lips and she close her eyes slowly. She held Millia's hand and her head fallen to Millia's chest. She blew her last breathe and died.

"Sis….why…you…."

"Millia…."

They stare at them. They died in the same wound and they hug each other. Suddenly souls of them come out from their bodies and shinning brightly. Their bodies turn into a glowing powder and fly to the sky. And then an egg came out from the sands and fly to Ky. Ky can saw Dizzy's soul brought it to him.

"Sis…is that your egg?"

The soul of Dizzy nodded her smile.

"You want me to keep this?"

She nodded her head once again.

"I'll do it for you!"

She smile. The other side, Sol was talking to Millia.

"Millia…why you leave me?"

Millia wrote her word on the sword of chastity with blood and show it to Sol.

"_**THIS IS MY DESTINY, I'M HAPPY WITH IT!"**_

"Why you….You can marry me…"

"_**NO SOL, THIS IS WHAT I WANT…AND ONE THINGS…I CAN'T WAIT YOU TO SEEK THE REASON WHY YOU LOVE ME…BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T FOUND YOUR TRUE SELF….LOVE YOURSELF BEFORE YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE, DON'T TRY TO PLAY WITH LOVE…"**_

"I see….I'll try my best Millia"

"_**YOU ARE MY VERY BEST FRIEND SOL…"**_

"I know ther reason Millia…Because you are a wise that make me happy everyday…."

"_**WELL…THAT'S TOO LATE BUT STILL…YOU CAN'T TOUCH MY FEELING YET…BYE!"**_

"Bye Millia…I love you so much…"

Millia kissed Sol's forehead and Dizzy kissed Ky's forehead. They wave their hands and hold each other hands. Millia and Dizzy's soul fly to the Sky and turn into two line of aurora.

"So this is it…the power of love…Damn…I can't believe it…I saw this beauty!"

Sol started to cry.

"Sis..You are the best…."

Ky cries with his smile…

"Ky…Let's do our promise…!"

They close the secret place.

"Sis…Thanks for everything you have done to me…"

He stroke the rock gate, suddenly the rock shinning and there is a word on the rock.

"_**FROM THE KISKE MERMAID TO MOTHERLAND!"**_

"What is that mean Ky? That was your last name right?"

"She means from the real mermaid to underworld…My last name came from my father. He is a wise mermaid. Everyone love him, he is a real mermaid who put his faith to his land. So Mermaidians translate Kiske as Real…But too bad…He only can teach my sis before he died to protect our motherland,underworld."

"I see…"

"Sol…how is your new tail?" Ky pointed at Sol's new tail that given from Justice.

"I'm started to enjoy this…"

"Well…let's go…"

They swam to underworld. At the Kingdom, All people were ready to noble Ky as the new King. Ky swim to Justice, He crouched down.

"Let's start our ceremony!"

Justice held a trident and he put it at Ky's shoulder.

"Ky…"

"Mom…"

"As the new king, will you lead us to the glory?"

"I will try…"

"And Sol…Will you help him with all of your might?"

"I will try…"

"With this….Ky and Sol will be the Kings of Underworld!"

All people shouted out for their new kings.

"Ky…What you want to say to them as a new king?"

"It's very simple…"

"Ok read it out loud…."

"This word came from my sis, who protects us…"

Justice started to cry, she already knew about her death from her dreams.

"_**I'M THE NEW KING, KY KISKE WILL TRY TO LEAD YOU TO PEACE. UNDERWORLD IS OUR LAND, WE ARE A SEED THAT PLANTED WE CAN DO TO WATER THE SEED ARE POINT AT YOURSELF BEFORE YOU POINT AT ANYONE…FIGHT TO YOURSELF EGO AND TRY YOUR BEST FOR EVERYONE AND NEVER LIE TO THEM…IF WE JUST DEPEND ON THE WATER, WE CAN'T GROW FAST. SO WE NEED A FERTILE, OUR FERTILE IS OUR SKILL AND THEN LET OUR CREATIVITY GROWN FREELY IN OUR HOPE, TOUGH AS A WOOD…LET OUR CHASTITY COVER OUR POTENTIAL LIKE A LEAF…AND FINALLY, WE TURN INTO A PIECE OF PAPER WHEN WE READY ENOUGH TO FIGHT THE NEW WORLD.A PIECE OF PAPER IS NOTHING THAN A JUNK WITHOUT AN ACTION…A HUMAN IS NOTHING THAN A SORE LOSER WITHOUT A HARD WORK…WITH THIS…I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT WE LIVE FOR EVERYONE AND EVERYONE LIVE FOR US…GLORY FOR OUR FREE HOPE AND THE CHASTITY OF POTENTIAL!"**_

Ky raised his hand,they clap their hand and shouted out…

"GLORY TO OUR NEW KINGS! GLORY TO PRINCESS DIZZY!"

Suddenly, the egg glowing. Sol kiss it and Ky also kiss it in front of public. Once again, they cry. Lucky for them because no one can see it in the water. Next day,

"Testament!"

Testament look at the new kings with a fear.

"You know what? You are the one who make my sis die!" shout Ky.

"Your slaves really sucks bisex, I never had a slaves like yours in human world!" shout Sol with anger.

"I'm sorry…."

Testament look at down, he was too afraid to look at the kings.

"We want to gave you the hardest punishment!"

Testament raised her head, he really full of fear and tears.

"But my sis already gave you the hardest one!" Said Ky again.

"Look at this papper…" Shout Sol and lend Testament Dizzy's papper.

"_**TESTAMENT, I MUST PUNISH YOU FOR KILLED ME AND MILLIA! YOUR PUNISHMENT IS MAKE UNDERWORLD KNOW ABOUT FASHION FROM HUMAN WORLD!"**_ Said Dizzy's papper.

Now, Testament got a job as an underworld fashion designer.

"Princess… I felt really guilty for slain a noble princess like you…."

He raise his head to the sky. He already realized his sins and all his wish is to say sorry to the Princess. From now, every 30 October Underworld set it as the glory of princess day.

**=THE END=**


End file.
